


Coming Back

by dawnperhaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnperhaps/pseuds/dawnperhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to bring Michael back from his warrior mindset and remind him that he's loved for other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally a Sam/Gabriel writer, but Michael/Gabriel draws me in quite frequently.

Gabriel didn’t follow Michael into battle today, so he isn’t sure what happened.All he knows is that Michael is back in his unemotional warrior skin, pacing around Heaven with a hard line where his smile once was, barking orders at any angel who dares to appear unproductive.Gabriel practically has to wrestle him into bed by the end of the night.He knows he sounds like a nagging wife, complaining about how hard he works for no pay and whining when Michael starts arguing with him, but he can’t help it.As far as he’s concerned, this is a part of his job just as much as delivering the word of God, and when Michael’s eyes finally betray some of his exhaustion, his sense of duty and love kick in full force.

They are both masters at taking each other apart, but while Michael can drive Gabriel to the point of forgetting his own name, Gabriel aims to make Michael remember his, to shock him back into his sense of self, to remind Michael who he is beyond the sword, the armor, and the facade that goes with them.  It terrifies him to watch Michael sink further and further into his role as a soldier, losing himself to God’s plan for him and forgetting the other things, the softer, sweeter things.  Strong and thoughtful, loyal and stubborn, selfless at times and driven at others, Michael is a beautiful example of an angel.  He was built from love just like the rest of them, but Gabriel knows he rarely gets the chance to give any of it away.  If Michael is ever prideful, it is because it is easier to save all of his affection for himself than to risk it on the angels who prefer to only take orders from him.  Gabriel intends to draw it out of him and return it ten-fold, but he has to smile when he hears the sharp, unsure inhale as he catches one of Michael’s wrists in a soft leather loop, tight and engraved with very specific Enochian symbols.

“Don’t be afraid,” Gabriel murmurs quietly, lips pressed against Michael’s temple.  It’s a phrase the archangel has said to countless beings, all of them hand-chosen to receive the word of God.  Only it isn’t revelation on Gabriel’s lips tonight.

“I have no idea what drove any of the saints to listen to that suggestion,” Michael finally speaks up, eying the slightly mischievous twinkle in Gabriel’s eyes and the knowing little smile on his lips.

“Not many of them did,” Gabriel admits, but Michael doesn’t fight him when Gabriel guides his other wrist through the matching black ring on the other side of the bed.  He smoothes his hands over Michael’s wings, ensuring they aren’t trapped under his body.He watches the older archangel pull at the bonds curiously, but the wards are perfect, hand-crafted by Gabriel himself.  Michael’s arms tense, trying to find a comfortable position, a safer position, but Gabriel likes him spread out like this, open in the way he never allows himself to be during the day.Gabriel takes a second to admire Michael’s normally cold eyes so expressive, questioning and a little concerned.Gabriel isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but he’s probably wrong.

Gabriel lays a trail of chaste kisses down Michael’s neck, pausing at his collarbone to work his way back up.The kisses along his jaw are open and wet, but still soft, until he reaches Michael’s lips and finally slants their mouths together.Gabriel lets his hands wander everywhere, feeling Michael’s muscles shudder under his touch.He’s less aware of the intensity of Michael’s Grace, which is a strange experience for him.Normally, Michael’s Grace is so brilliant that it licks at the edges of Gabriel’s, but the wards are doing their job, confining Michael’s power to his form.It dampens the connection in some ways, but the implications are exciting.

“Gabriel,” Michael groans when the other angel pulls away and slides his hands down Michael’s wide open sides.He gives Gabriel a slightly warning glance.“What are you doing?”

“Taking care of our fearless leader,” Gabriel tells him cheekily, punctuating the statement by grinding his hips downward into Michael’s, grinning when the headboard complains.

“I don’t need-”

“I just want you to relax,” Gabriel interrupts, flattening his palms over Michael’s chest.He presses another quick kiss to Michael’s neck before murmuring, “Please relax for me?”

After a few beats, Gabriel feels the tension in Michael’s arms give out, accompanied by a quiet sigh.It’s permission and trust and Gabriel would take a moment to bask in it, to climb back up to Michael’s lips and thank him, but he sets to work instead, exploring Michael’s prone body in a way he normally doesn’t have the opportunity to.Michael doesn’t come apart from teasing or pain or heavy handed pleasure.Michael’s weakness is in his inability to take anything for himself, at least when it comes to things like this, and Gabriel just wants him to take it.Not pain or pleasure; just affection and softness.

Gabriel traces scars with his lips and fingertips, erasing them, absolving Michael of them, replacing them with better memories.They are duller without his Grace to make them brighter, but still visible on his skin.Gabriel simultaneously loves and loathes the crisscrossing of scars over Michael’s body.He hates the way Michael clings to them, defining himself by how many battles he’s won, regardless of the cost.But, at the same time, Gabriel loves this stupid, tarnished angel for his bravery and loyalty, for how selflessly he throws himself into wars for what he believes in.Or, at the very least, what he has been told to believe in.But Gabriel wants him to remember that he’s more than that and, in fact, when he’s worked his way down to Michael’s hips and presses a kiss to what was recently a particularly nasty gash, the older archangel is shuddering and swallowing convulsively, unaccustomed to worship of this variety.Gabriel hushes the murmurs of his names and returns upward to run his fingers through Michael’s dark hair and over his stretched arms, smiling when Michael clenches and unclenches his fists, clearly aching to return the favors.

Gabriel could tease him.He could probably even make him beg if the aching hardness against his stomach means anything.But Michael has never begged and Gabriel would never ask him to.The older archangel is vulnerable enough right now and, when Gabriel finally takes the head of Michael’s cock in his mouth, he doesn’t wait long before swallowing him to the root, feeling it against the back of his throat.It isn’t the most artful blowjob he’s ever given, but it’s hedonistic; it’s a gift.The headboard creaks again as he begins to bob his head, letting Michael’s hips move under his hands, guiding the other angel into his mouth as he bucks up, his thumbs moving in circular motions over Michael’s hipbones.Gabriel glances up through his eyelashes to find Michael watching him, his eyes glazed, and Gabriel brings his wings up cocooning them as best he can from his lower position.The air feels warmer this way, but Gabriel wants him to feel safe, wants him to know that he can let go, that Gabriel can give him their own little world where they’re more than a soldier and a messenger of God.When Michael tenses, his movements becoming a little more erratic, Gabriel can’t ask him to come, but he hums encouragingly around him, squeezing his thighs in support.Michael’s been quiet so far, but he lets out a broken little noise as he’s pushed over the edge.Gabriel swallows everything like he’s thirsty for it, licking the tip and then his own lips before pulling back to admire the sight of Michael completely wrecked, wings shuddering and arms finally relaxed in the wards.

Gabriel climbs back up Michael’s spread out form to kiss him, the taste of him still on his tongue.Michael doesn’t seem deterred, though, responding to the kiss with a rare uncontrolled sort of passion, arching up into Gabriel’s body.Gabriel smiles against his lips before pulling away and lying down next to the angel, watching him come down and feeling affection bubbling up in his chest.

“Thank you,” Michael finally says, quietly, staring at the ceiling.

“Don’t thank me,” Gabriel purrs, unable to stop the little flood of pride in his chest.“It was my pleasure.”

“What was the occasion?” Michael asks, eying Gabriel, suspicion evident in his still bliss-filled eyes.

Gabriel smiles, resting his chin on his hands, which are folded on Michael’s chest.“Why does there have to be an occasion?”

“There’s always a something with you,” Michael tells him, smiling like Gabriel’s mischief is somehow endearing, although most angels would probably disagree with him.

“I wanted you to relax,” Gabriel says, sobering a little.“After today.I wanted you to come back to me.”

“Come back?” Michael exclaims, frowning.“Come back from where?”

“From General Michael,” Gabriel says, rolling his eyes.“I wanted my Michael back.”

“I’m always your Michael,” Michael says quietly, like it’s a secret between the two of them.In fact, it probably is.But Gabriel shakes his head and moves to hover over him.While that might be mostly true, it isn’t entirely true, and Gabriel will be damned if he lets Michael think that the callous general and the dedicated brother are one in the same.

“I love _you_ ,” Gabriel says firmly.He reaches up and traces Michael’s cheekbone with his thumb as he adds, “I love this.Not ‘Heaven’s Greatest Hero.’”

“But I am Heaven’s Greatest Hero,” Michael replies, but Gabriel can hear the smile in his breathless voice and he sees a rare mirth sparkling in Michael’s eyes.

“And Heaven’s Most Cocksure Hero,” Gabriel counters, matching Michael’s smirk.

“Untie me and I’d be happy to prove that.”

“Michael!Was that a _joke_?” Gabriel exclaims, holding up his hand for a high-five that Michael cannot reciprocate.

“It wasn’t entirely a joke,” Michael says, pulling at the bonds in annoyance now.Gabriel has to admit that he misses the fire and energy of Michael’s Grace against his.Even so, he doesn’t move to release the older archangel, laying his head on Michael’s heavily muscled shoulder and sighing in contentment.

“Gabriel,” Michael says warningly.

“Five more minutes,” Gabriel promises, and vanishes them once again beneath his wings.


End file.
